


John and Graham

by 6382903



Category: British Comedy RPF, Monty Python RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: John/Gray like Tristan Und Isolde, Pyramus and Thisbe, and maybe Romeo and juliet, maybe. Middle ages.트리스탄과 이졸데 모티브 존그레이엄 / 중세는 맞는데 고증 안 함 / 이텔릭체는 영어 아니고 그때 썼을 언어..
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese, John Cleese/Graham Chapman





	1. 불청객은 내칠 수 있을 때에나 불청객이라고 부를 수 있다.

*이텔릭체 표기는 라틴어, 나머지는 영어. 시대와 공간을 암시하는 모든 요소는 그냥 뭉개고 섞은 것이므로 대충 머나 먼 과거 겁나 먼 왕국에서 있었던 일이라고 생각하는 게 좋을 듯ㅎ  


아.. 줄간격 왜 이럼 복붙했더니.. 야마도네 근데 머? 어차피 읽을 사람 없지? ㅇㅋ 만약 잇다면 포타가 가독성 더 나으니까 그쪽 추천드립니다 브금도 여기까지 넣는건 귀찮아서.. 생략함

대륙의 서쪽, 네그다 강변을 끼고 있는 안트베르 성에서의 연회가 한참 무르익은 때였다. 하인리히 왕의 살아남은 자식 중 막내인 그레이엄의 송별을 위한 연회였다. 그레이엄은 삼 주 뒤 도착할 브리튼 왕국의 사절단을 따라 고향을 떠날 예정이었다. 브리튼 사절단은 삼 주 뒤에 도착하고, 일주일간 쉰 후 출발할 것이다. 사 주 뒤면 집을 떠나 낯선 곳으로 가야 했다. 브리튼의 왕과 결혼하는 것, 문제없이 그 섬나라에 박혀있는 것이 그레이엄의 일이었다. 그러니 그레이엄이 그 좋아하는 와인을 마다하고 불퉁한 얼굴로 앉아있는 것도 무리는 아니었다.

광대가 물러나고 궁정악단의 연주에 맞춰 곡예사가 단도로 저글링을 하기 시작했다. 벽에 걸어둔 횃불이 일렁이는 모습에 맞춰 연회장의 돌벽에는 그림자가 그려졌다 지워지기를 반복했다. 곡예사의 단도 그림자는 순식간에 사라졌다가 나타났다. 굳게 닫힌 문밖에서 옥신거리는 소리가 나자 모두가 서로의 눈치를 살폈다. 하인리히 왕은 문을 힐끗거리는 곡예사에게 단도가 아닌 레벡*으로도 저글링을 할 수 있냐고 묻기만 할 뿐이었다. 곡예사는 대답과 저글링 중 어느 것을 해야 할지 선택하지 못하고 칼을 놓쳤다. 순식간에 날붙이들이 돌바닥에 떨어져 쨍그랑거리는 소리가 났고, 거의 동시에 연회장의 문이 활짝 열리더니 한 무리의 기사들이 나타났다.

_“하인리히 전하께 브리튼의 기사 존과 사절단이 인사드립니다.”_

우두머리인 듯한, 키가 매우 큰 기사가 무리의 앞으로 나오며 말했다. 하인리히 왕이 일어나 낯선 기사들에 대한 적대감을 간신히 감추며 응대했다.

_“이곳에 온 것을 환영하오, 존 경. 내 틀리지 않았다면 그대들이 약조한 날은 오늘이 아니었는데.”_

_“신의 숨결과도 같은 순풍이 여정을 도왔습니다. 이 결혼이 하루빨리 성사되기를 저 위에 계신 분께서도 바라시나 봅니다.”_

말을 마치고 기사는 투구를 벗었다. 하인리히 왕을 바라보는 기사의 눈 위로 진 그림자가 짙어 그 표정을 살피기 어려웠지만, 목소리에는 자신과 여유가 만만했다. 왕은 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다. 억지웃음 티가 나지 않는 것이 가히 연륜이라 부를 만했다.

_“여장을 풀고 이 자리로 올라오시오. 마침 우리는 그레이엄의 송별회 중이었으니 그대가 딱 맞춰 도착한 것이겠군.”_

존이 상석에 올라와 하인리히 왕에게 키스했다. 그레이엄에게는 단지 허리를 숙여 손등에 입을 맞추어 존경을 표할 뿐이었다. 그레이엄을 자신과 동등하게 보지 않는다는 명백한 멸시가 섞인 도발이었고, 장내의 분위기가 얼어붙었다. 류트* 소리만이 간신히 이어졌는데, 그곳의 사람들 절반은 그 연주자의 노력이 가상하다고 생각했고 다른 절반은 ‘눈치가 없냐 이 새끼야’를 마음속으로 외쳤다. 영원과도 같던 찰나 동안 존이 그레이엄의 손을 쥔 채 눈을 치켜떠 그레이엄의 얼굴을 살폈다.

그레이엄은 어느 쪽에도 속하지 않는다는 듯, 존이 하는 대로 가만히 내버려 두었다. 이것이 둘의 첫 만남이었다. 존은 엄지로 그레이엄의 손등을 쓸어보고 손을 내렸다. 그레이엄의 푸른 눈은 여전히 아무 일 없는 잔잔한 수면 같았다. 존이 자리에 앉자 악단이 흥겨운 음악을 연주하기 시작했다. 왕은 존에게 와인을 따라주었고 존은 재치 있는 농담을 섞어 여정 이야기를 시작했다. 회장의 분위기가 순식간에 무르익었다.

***

연회가 끝나자 왕은 그레이엄에게 존의 방을 안내하도록 했다. 램프를 들고 앞서 걷는 그레이엄은 연회에서처럼 말수가 없었다. 존의 메일**이 철컥거리는 소리만이 조용한 복도를 채웠다.

_“당신이 일찍 도착하신 만큼 내가 일찍 출발해야 하는 건가요?”_

적막을 깬 건 그레이엄이었다. 존은 당연한 소리를 들었다는 투로 대꾸했다.

_“내 임무는 그대를 데려가는 것이오.”_

_“경이 제게 호의를 보여 예정된 날에 출발한다면요?”_

_“제게 벌써부터 임무에 태만하기를 요구하시니, 모시게 된 후에는 무엇을 요구하실지 두렵습니다.”_

_“당신 임무는 이곳에 도착했을 때 시작된 것 아닙니까.”_

그레이엄이 복도 오른쪽 방의 문을 열고 탁자 위의 램프에 불을 붙였다. 존이 투구를 내려놓자 그레이엄은 자연스럽게 존이 호버크***를 벗는 것을 도왔다. 시선이 마주쳤고, 존은 순간 이것이 그레이엄의 ‘부탁하는 방법’임을 깨달았다. 그레이엄은 호버크를 장대에 걸어두기 위해 등을 돌렸다. 존의 시선이 뒤에 달라붙는 것이 느껴졌다.

_“그렇게 합시다. 예정대로 출발해요. 대신 조건이 있습니다.”_

그레이엄이 몸을 돌려 존을 바라봤다. 존은 상의를 완전히 탈의한 채로 침대 위에서 나이트셔츠를 집어 들었다. 그레이엄의 존재는 상관하지 않는 듯 존은 옷을 입으며 말을 이어갔다.

_“이곳에 머물 동안 저와 영어를 연습하는 게 좋겠습니다. 그래야 당신이 내 사촌, 우리의 왕이 될 분께 좋은 배필이 되지 않겠소.”_

그레이엄은 시선을 돌리지 않고 존의 움직임을 눈으로 좇았다.

_“당신은 우리 말을 하잖아요.”_

_“대신 그는 한 나라의 국왕답게 검술이 뛰어나지요.”_

존이 받아쳤다. 그레이엄은 불퉁하게 응수하려다 말고 입술에 힘을 주었다. 그는 받아칠 입장이 아니었다.

_“그럼 그렇게 해요.”_

그레이엄이 짤막하게 대답하고 램프를 들더니, 존에게 잘 자라는 인사를 건넬 틈도 주지 않고 방을 나섰다.

\-------------

레벡, 류트* 모두 악기 이름.

메일** 체인메일.

호버크*** 메일의 몸통 부분. 갑옷의 본체.


	2. The end justifies the means.

정원 구석은 그레이엄이 성에서 제일 좋아하는 공간이었다. 사람이 오가지 않았고 우거진 수목 아래 드리워진 그늘은 시원했다. 돌 벤치 위에 누워 눈을 감으면 세상일과 자신은 동떨어진 것만 같았다. 겨울에서 봄으로 계절이 바뀐 후 바람은 바다에서 육지 쪽으로 불었다. 비록 이곳에 도달하는 서풍의 바다 냄새는 성벽에 막히기 마련이었으나, 대신 정원에는 꽃내음이 퍼졌다. 그러나 오늘은 평온을 깨는 낯선 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. 눈을 감고 누워있던 그레이엄이 실눈을 떴다. 존이었다.

_“처음 온 곳에서도 이처럼 길을 잘 찾으시니 일찍 도착할 수 있던 이유가 있네요.”_

존은 내려 쬐는 햇빛 아래서 눈을 찡그리고 있었다. 어리둥절한 얼굴로 소리의 근원지를 찾아 고개를 돌렸다가 그레이엄을 발견하자 찡그렸던 얼굴이 순식간에 펴졌다. 존이 그늘에 발을 들이며 대답했다.

_“사실은 길을 잃었소.”_

그레이엄이 눈썹을 올려 존을 바라봤다. 존은 뒷목을 쓸어내리곤 눈을 피하더니 돌 벤치를 마주하여 잔디를 깔고 앉았다.

_“하지만 그대가 여기 이렇게 있으니 나는 길을 잃어도 잃은 것이 아니군.”_

그레이엄은 고개를 돌리고 눈을 감았다.

“듣기로는 영어를 할 줄 안다던데.”

“조금.” 그레이엄이 웅얼거렸다.

“당신 어머니가 돌아가신 후로는 영어로 말할 사람이 없었겠지만.”

“앞으로 질리도록 하겠죠.”

“하기 싫은 것처럼 말하는군.”

그레이엄은 대꾸 없이 하늘의 구름이 물레 모양이 되었다가, 점차 흩어져 달팽이 모양이 되는 양을 바라보았다. 존은 그레이엄의 시선 끝을 좇았다. 빈 하늘뿐이었다.

“브리튼에도 하늘은 있소.”

“이 정원도, 내 의자도 없을 텐데요.”

“새로운 정원, 군주의 배필에 걸맞은 의자가 주어지겠지.”

“제가 그런 걸 원한다고 생각하십니까?”

존은 대꾸 없이 그레이엄을 바라보았다. 그레이엄은 존의 얼굴을 보자 자신에게 선택의 여지가 없다는 사실을 새삼스럽게 깨달았다. 낯선 이에게 너무 많은 것을 말했다는 자각과 함께. 그레이엄의 눈꺼풀이 반쯤 닫혀 존의 시선을 피했다. 어제 밤에 본 얼굴과는 또 달랐다. 존이 그레이엄의 얼굴을 마침내 제대로 확인했다. 아직 어린 티가 났다. 어제의 오기는 안쓰러움으로 바뀌었다. 하늘에서는 어두운 구름이 해를 가렸다.

“브리튼에선 이러면 곧 비가 오는데.”

“저건 곧 지나가는 구름이에요.”

“아.”

“여긴 안트베르니까요.”

“뭐든 궁금한 거 없습니까?”

_“관심도 없는걸요.”_

“가져야 좋을 겁니다.”

“협박처럼 말하는군.”

그레이엄이 좀전 존의 어조를 따라했다. 존은 피식 웃고 다리를 쭉 폈다.

“난 당신을 도와주려는 건데.”

“결혼식을 올려야 당신이 내게 깍듯이 예를 갖추려나요?”

“아쉽게도요.”

“결혼식이 좋아질 이유가 처음으로 생겼네요.”

“제가 도움이 돼서 기쁩니다.”

그레이엄의 미간이 순간 좁아졌다가, 팔을 접어 자신의 얼굴을 가렸다.

“잠을 설쳤나 보군.”

“ _아니._ 꿈속으로라도 떠나고 싶어서.”

“그레이엄.”

존이 짐짓 엄한 목소리로 그레이엄을 불렀다. 그레이엄은 역시나 돌아보지도 손을 치우지 않았다.

“너무 그러지 말아요. 좋은 게 좋은 거요. 벌어질 일은 벌어질 일, 약속된 것은 약속된 것이거늘.”

_“…당신에게 빈정거릴 건 아니었는데.”_

그레이엄이 웅얼거렸다.

“괜찮습니다. 허나 다음부터는 내게 화내지 않겠다고 약속해주시오.”

“약속하지요. 대신 경께서도 내게 하나 약조해주세요.”

“무슨 일이든 명령만 하시오.”

그레이엄이 존의 얼굴을 살피다가 몸을 일으키더니, 등을 꼿꼿하게 세워 바로 앉았다.

“이제 나는 경만을 믿고 고향을 떠나야 합니다. 내게 안전을 약속할 수 있습니까.”

“약속된 것은 약속된 것. 내 여정은 그 출발에서부터 그대의 안전을 위한 것이었소.”

“듣기 좋은 허울뿐이군요. 나는 다만 포로 신세고 당신은 간수 자격으로 온 것이잖습니까.”

“빈정거리시는 솜씨를 보아하니 당신 몸속에 브리튼의 피가 흐르는 것이 틀림없군.”

“피는 빠져나가면 그뿐. 내 정신은 영원히 고향 안트베르에 속할 것입니다.”

“새로운 고향이 생긴다고 마음을 고쳐먹는 것이 좋겠소.”

“약조는요?”

“맹세하지요,” 존이 자리에서 일어나더니 그레이엄의 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다.

“내 모든 명예와 아버지의 이름을 걸고 당신의 안전을 보장하겠소.”

그레이엄은 존에게 손등을 내밀었다. 존은 어제의 경솔함을 다소 참회하는 마음으로 그레이엄의 손등에 입을 맞췄다. 구름이 모두 지나가자 태양이 다시 밝게 빛났다. 그러나 태양이 밝게 빛날수록 그늘은 어두워지는 것이 세상의 이치다. 존과 그레이엄은 벤치에 앉아 사소한 대화를 시작했다. 대화라곤 해봤자 주로 존이 이것저것을 물어보고, 그레이엄은 짧게 대답하는 식이었지만.


	3. Jer 17:11

하루가 지나고 존이 예정대로 한 달 뒤에 떠나기로 했음을 고하자, 하인리히 왕은 매우 기뻐하며 함께 사냥 나가기를 제안했다. 왕 다음으로 그레이엄이 가볍게 몸을 날려 말에 올라탔다. 다음은 존이었다. 그레이엄은 존과 말의 키가 비슷한 것을 보고 혼자 속으로 웃었다.

사냥을 알리는 뿔피리 소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 존과 하인리히는 천천히 전진하며 대화를 나눴다. 그레이엄이 먼저 여우를 발견하고 선두에 나섰다. 화살이 빗나가 나무에 박혔다. 여우는 그 너머로 튀어 나갔다. 존이 여우를 쫓아 숲속으로 깊이 들어갔다. 어느새 일행과는 멀리 떨어졌으나 미처 깨닫지 못하고 시위에 화살을 메길 때였다. 말이 무엇인가에 찔린 듯 푸르릉 울며 두 앞발을 치들었다.

존은 땅에 누운 채로 눈을 떴다. 얼떨떨한 충격이 가시지 않았다. 넘어지기 전 마지막으로 시야에 보인 것이 떠올랐다. 말이 꼬리를 흔들며 사라지는 장면이었다. 충격과 기억이 차례로 지나가자 고통이 찾아왔다. 둔탁한 통증 사이에는 예리한 쓰라림이 있었다. 다리를 추스르고 제대로 앉아 상처를 살피려고 할 때였다. 맞은편의 덤불이 흔들리더니 나무의 어두운 초록색과 확연히 대비되는 금발이 나타났다. 그레이엄이 고삐를 당겨 말을 멈췄다.

“길을 잃었소.”

존이 머쓱하게 말했다. 그레이엄이 한 다리를 휙 넘기며 말에서 내렸다.

“성 크리스토포루스의 가호는 이곳에 오실 때 다 쓰셨나 봅니다.”

“하지만 당신이 와주었으니,”

“길을 잃어도 잃은 것이 아니라고요?”

그레이엄이 존의 앞에 앉아 다리를 살피다 말고 얼굴을 쳐다봤다. 존이 시선을 돌렸다.

“이번엔 확실히 잃은 게 맞지만…….”

그레이엄이 존의 상처를 건들자 존의 꽉 다물린 잇새 사이로 앓는 소리가 나왔다. 그레이엄은 손수건을 꺼내 상처를 털었다. 간단한 처치를 한 뒤 그레이엄이 일어나 타고 온 말을 가까이 끌고 왔다.

“제 말을 타고 돌아가요. 말 타는 법을 잘 모르시는 듯하니 내가 고삐를 잡아드리죠.”

존의 한쪽 눈썹 끝이 올라갔다. 그레이엄은 그를 보고 작게 웃더니 손을 내밀었다. 존은 그레이엄의 도움을 받아 말에 올랐다. 성에 돌아오니 금방 저녁이었다. 그레이엄은 존의 식사를 도와주고 상처를 제대로 봐줬다. 그레이엄이 따뜻한 물로 다리와 손의 상처를 닦고, 연고를 바른 뒤 부목을 댈 동안 존은 얌전히 침대에 누워있어야 했다.

***

존의 상처를 보기 위해 그레이엄은 꾸준히 찾아왔고, 상처를 닦고 성유와 연고를 발라줬다. 다음날, 그레이엄이 손등을 감싸고 손바닥의 상처를 꼼꼼하게 닦았다. 상처가 따가웠지만 존은 훌륭하게 참아냈다. 그다음부터 그레이엄의 손길이 조금 부드러워졌다.

며칠 후 좀이 쑤신다는 존에게 그레이엄은 같이 산책하는 것을 권했다. 존의 걸음이 늦어지는 것을 알아차리고 그레이엄이 보조를 맞췄다. 저녁 바람이 살갗을 간지럽혔다. 천천히 걷다 보니 그 작은 정원을 도는 데에도 시간이 꽤 걸렸다. 그레이엄이 존이 밖으로 나오지 못한 며칠 동안 일어난 일들을 전해줬다.

정원을 도는 것 같은 가벼운 산책은 그레이엄이 내린 처방 중 일부가 됐다. 식사를 하러 나가는 일은 여전히 금지됐다. 이유를 묻자 그레이엄은 숟가락을 내려놓더니 의사는 자신이라고 대꾸했다. 존은 토를 달지 않고 고개를 끄덕였다. 점심에 그레이엄을 보고 저녁에 정원을 산책하는 것이 존의 일과였다. 그레이엄은 거의 매일 정원에 나와 있었다. 하루는 비가 종일 내렸는데, 존은 다친 곳이 욱신거려 산책하러 나갈 수 없었다.

며칠이 지나고 땅이 완전히 마를 때까지 그레이엄은 볼 수 없었다. 존은 그동안 가장 먼저 기분이 나빴다가, 그다음으로 그레이엄이 무얼 하고 있는지 궁금해했고, 마지막엔 무슨 일이라도 생긴 건지 걱정을 하기 시작했다. 하루가 더 지나고 그레이엄이 아닌 자신의 수행원이 식사를 가져오자, 존은 그레이엄의 방을 찾아가는 것으로 저녁 산책을 대신했다. 그레이엄이 존을 맞아 방으로 들였다. 책상 위로 책이 펼쳐져 있었다.

“영어를 쓰기 싫은 건 알겠지만, 내게 화내지 않겠다고 약속하지 않았소.”

_“상황이 달라지면 약속은 깨지기 마련이죠.”_

“말씀이 이리 깃털보다도 가벼우니, 잠시라도 붙잡지 않으면 천사처럼 그분이 계신 곳으로 날아가시겠군.”

그레이엄은 내내 못마땅한 얼굴로 펼쳐진 책장에 시선을 두고 있다가, 존의 말에 팩 고개를 돌려 그를 쳐다봤다. 그러더니 잘 빗어둔 제 밀빛 머리를 헤집으며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 

“아버지께서 걱정하십니다.”

책상 위 촛불이 일렁였다. 주황빛 촛불덕에 헝클어진 머리카락의 끄트머리가 평소보다도 밝게 빛났다.

“걱정? 환자이자 손님이고, 이제 당신의 가족이 될 자가 무슨 위협이 된단 말입니까.”

“아직 결혼하지 않았잖아요. 결혼도 하지 않은 애가…….”

아. 존이 시선을 돌렸다. 그렇군, 하는 짧은 대답 뒤로 침묵이 깔렸다. 창밖에서는 자고새가 울었다. 이윽고 자리에서 일어난 존은 문을 열기 전 그레이엄에게 인사하기 위해 몸을 돌렸다.

“그럼 이만 가보겠소.”

사위가 조용해졌다. 그레이엄은 존을 바라보다가 입을 뗐다.

“혼자 갈 수 있겠어요? 다리가 아플 걸요.”

자고새 소리가 다시 들렸다. 존은 눈을 깜빡였다. 손잡이를 잡은 손에서는 힘이 빠졌다. 

“그렇군.”

어차피 해가 진 성의 복도에는 아무도 없을 것이었다. 아니, 사실 이런 판단보다도 말이 앞섰다. 존이 나지막하게 말을 이었다.

“도와줘요.”

그레이엄은 존을 부축해 방에 데려다 주었다. 걷는 동안 둘 다 말이 없었다. 


	4. 우리가 보는 것은 대상 자체의 색이 아니라, 그것이 반사한 빛이다.

며칠 후 존의 부목을 풀기 위해 그레이엄이 찾아왔다. 평소처럼 존이 먼저 말을 붙였다. 말에서 떨어지기란 또 처음이오. 사촌이 알면 한바탕 웃겠군. 그야말로 사냥을 정말 즐기는데. 당신은요? 못하진 않지만 즐긴다고 하기엔 조금 무리가 있지. 그런데도 여우를 쫓아갔네요. 그대와 어쩐지 비슷한 것 같아서. 그래서 죽이려고 하셨다? 제게 그런 원한이 있으신 줄은 몰랐는데. 아니, 당신이 들고 있으면 어울릴 것 같았소. 흠. 어쨌든 그는 노래도 잘해요.

“당신은요.”

“난 노래가 내 길이 아니란 걸 십여 년 전 성령강림일에 깨달았지. 내 어머니께서도 곤란한 표정을 지으시던 게 잊히지 않아요.”

그레이엄이 키득거렸다.

“그리고 검술이 뛰어나고.”

그레이엄이 또 물어봤다.

“당신은?”

존은 그레이엄이 장난을 친다고 생각하고 마지못해 대답했다.

“못하진 않지만, 창술이 더 능하죠.”

그렇게 그레이엄은 존이 사촌에 대해 말을 할 때마다 ‘당신은 어때요?’라고 물었다. 존은 두어번 머뭇거리다가, 곧 자신도 신나 길게 이야기를 하기 시작했다. 그레이엄은 자주 키득거렸고, 가끔 한 마디씩 덧붙였다. 촌철살인이라 그레이엄이 첨언할 때마다 존은 내내 허를 찔렸다. 크게 웃기도 했고 당황하여 긴 항변을 할 때도 있었다. 긴 항변에는 여지없이 농담이 들어갔다. 그레이엄은 그럴 때마다 키득거리는 것보다 더 크게 웃었다. 존은 제 농담이 자랑스러워졌다.

***

다음날 낮에는 그레이엄이 찾아와 함께 산책하기를 권했다. 존의 방을 나서기 전 그레이엄이 존을 돌아봤다.

“도와드려요?”

존이 먼저 문을 열어 그레이엄을 내보냈다.

“아니. 혼자 걸을 수 있어요.”

그레이엄은 잘됐네요, 하고 대꾸하더니 고개를 휙 돌려 앞서 걷기 시작했다. 존이 뒤따랐다. 산책 코스는 언제나처럼 그레이엄의 정원이었다. 짧은 산책 후에 그레이엄은 존을 방까지 데려다주었다. 자연스러운 흐름이었다. 존의 방에 도착하자 그레이엄은 문을 열어 존을 방에 집어넣더니 기습키스를 하고 문을 쾅 닫았다. 키스보다는 사실 부딪힘에 가깝긴 했다.

존은 제 코앞의 공기를 위협적으로 가르며 닫힌 문에 두 번째로 놀랐다가, 정신을 차리고 문을 열었다. 이미 그레이엄은 사라져 복도가 비어있었다. 찾아 나설까 잠시 고민했지만, 결국 하지 않았다.

***

이후 며칠간은 그레이엄을 정말로 보낼 채비를 하느라 성안의 모두가 분주했다. 존과 그레이엄 역시 그랬고, 떠나기 전날의 만찬에서나 만날 수 있었다. 연회가 끝나고 존은 어느새 정이 든 것만 같은 그레이엄의 정원에 마지막으로 앉아 달을 바라봤다. 햇빛 아래서 푸르렀던 잎들은 달빛 아래에서 완전히 다른 색으로 빛났다. 저기 다가오는 밀빛 머리통도 은색 달빛 아래서는 마찬가지로 다른 색을 뽐냈다.

“사촌 얘기를 해봐요.”

존은 순간 허탈한 마음이 들었으나, 그 자신도 정확한 마음을 깨닫지는 못하고 다만 성실하게 답했다. 그레이엄이 존의 말을 가만 듣다가 물어봤다.

“당신과 많이 닮았어요?”

“피를 나눈 형제답게요.”

“그럼 잘생겼겠네요.”

그레이엄이 얼빠진 존의 얼굴을 보고 피식 웃더니 손을 뻗었다. 존의 눈썹뼈와 눈썹, 광대를 훑는 손길은 조심스러웠다. 존이 눈을 깜빡이자 속눈썹이 그레이엄의 손가락을 간지럽혔다. 묘한 감각에 그레이엄은 당황했지만, 존이 알아차릴 만큼은 아니었다.

“눈이 닮았나요?”

“아니. 그의 어머니를 닮아 사촌은 녹색 눈을 가졌죠.”

“당신 눈이 예쁜데.”

존이 할 말을 찾지 못하고 그를 바라보는 동안 그레이엄은 고개를 돌렸다. 목덜미가 붉어진 것까지 보일 정도로 밝은 달빛은 아니었다. 그레이엄을 데려다주고 방으로 돌아와서도 존은 뜬눈으로 밤을 지새웠다.


	5. Escape

배가 출항하는 날은 청명했다. 바람은 배에 날개를 달아주었다. 선수에 서 있으면 바닷바람이 유독 세차게 불어, 말을 탈 때처럼 머리카락이 휘날렸다. 엉망이 된 머리를 한 서로를 보고 웃는 날도 잠시였다. 갑판에서도 안트베르가 보이지 않게 되자 그레이엄은 눈에 띄게 불안해했다. 날씨가 이보다 더 좋을 수가 없었는데도 그랬다. 그레이엄의 마음을 눈으로 볼 수 있었다면 바다보다도 출렁일 것이 분명했다. 그의 수행원은 주인의 술을 위해 밤낮없이 방을 들락거렸다. 그레이엄은 술을 마시면 뱃멀미가 사라지고 마음이 편안해진다고 했다.

존은 금주령을 내렸다. 명목상으로는 다른 이유를 댔다. 그러나 그레이엄의 불안이 더욱 심해지자 결국 금주령은 해제할 수밖에 없었다. 힘들어하는 이유는 묻지 않았다. 답을 이미 알고 있기 때문이 아니었다. 할 수 있는 일이 없다는 것이 문제였다. 존에게는 단순한 문제였다. 안트베르에서 무엇이 있었든 이제는 없어야만 했다. 술을 다시 허락한 날 밤, 존은 제 결정과 판단이 맞는 것인지 오래도록 고민했다. 누군가 문을 두드렸다. 문을 열자 그레이엄이 쏟아지듯 품에 안기며 웅얼거렸다.

“항로를 바꿔.”

존은 그레이엄을 받쳐 안으며 그의 어깨 너머 펼쳐진 세계를 눈에 담았다. 달은 비록 가늘어졌으나 빛을 잃지 않고 수면에 도도히 흘렀다. 그리고는 끝없이 펼쳐진 새까만 바다뿐이었다. 뭍바람이 불어오자 맡는 것만으로도 취해버릴 것 같은 술 냄새와 함께 달큰한 포도 냄새가 품 안에서 올라왔다.

“그레이엄.”

잔잔한 물결 위의 배는 흔들림조차 없었다. 존은 새삼스럽게 이곳이 망망대해임을 깨달았다. 겁이 나는 것은 아니었다. 그레이엄은 존의 다정한 목소리가 마음에 들지 않았다. 그레이엄이 존의 가슴팍을 밀어냈다. 존은 굳이 버티려 들지 않았다. 지켜준다고 했잖아.

“제가 약속한 것은 안전이었습니다.”

“배신자. 그렇게 말하지 말아요.”

그레이엄은 비틀거리며 걸음을 옮기더니 존의 침상 위로 엎어졌다.

“당신 같은 겁쟁이도 기사라고 부를 수 있나?”

말소리가 이불과 베개 위로 먹혔지만 알아들을 만했다. 어차피 대답을 듣기 위해 한 말은 아니었다. 그건 따로 있었다. 존은 문을 걸어 잠근 후 그레이엄의 머리맡에 앉았다. 

“난 내가 원하는 걸 말했어요.”

그레이엄이 눈을 굴려 존의 움직임을 좇았다. 존의 눈 위로 드리워진 그림자가 짙었다.

“자는 것이 좋겠소.”

존은 협탁의 초를 끄고 일어났다. 그레이엄이 이죽거렸다.

“한 번 더 말해봤자 당신은 감당할 수조차 없겠지.”

어둠 속에서 시선이 따라붙는 것이 느껴졌다. 그레이엄은 그제야 이 상황이, 침구에 남아 있는 존의 체향까지도 만족스러워 옅은 미소를 띠고 잠에 빠졌다. 물 위는 땅 위보다도 조용했다.

시간이 지나자 달이 기울어져 창을 타고 넘어왔다. 곧 새파란 새벽빛이 방을 가득 채웠다. 그레이엄의 흰 다리와 팔도 그에 따라 창백하게 빛났다. 존은 내내 의자에 앉아있었다. 밤사이 존이 한 일은 그레이엄을 씹어먹듯 눈에 담는 것이었다. 쭉 뻗은 다리와 팔, 곧은 몸과 부드러워 보이는 머리카락, 그런 것들. 태양은 끝내 바다 위로 솟아올랐다. 빛이 있으라 하시니 그곳에 빛이 놓였고, 결심은 굳어졌다.

***

그레이엄은 며칠간 존을 볼 수 없었다. 존은 객관적으로도 바쁜 것처럼 보였다. 존, 잠깐 이야기 좀 해요. 갑판에 문제가 생겨서 먼저 처리해야 합니다. 존, 이것 좀 봐요. 근사한데요, 먼저 가보겠습니다. 바빠서요. 그렇게 존은 잘도 빠져나갔다. 며칠이 지나자 존은 아예 코빼기도 보이지 않기 시작했다. 그레이엄이 그동안 삼킨 술의 양만을 놓고 보자면 그의 타오르는 오기를 잠재우기 충분했다. 그러나 사실 선원들의 술은 성에서 마시는 것보다 도수가 높아, 불을 꺼트리기보단 더욱 타오르게 한다.

존이 착각한 것이 있다면 자신의 마음을 단념할 순 있어도 그레이엄의 마음은 단념시킬 수 없다는 것이었다. 물론 존으로서는 알 길이 없었으므로 그의 회피는 계속됐다. 지금까지는. 그레이엄이 존의 방문 앞에서 기다리고 있었다. 그가 여기 있다고 들은 것이 아침이었으므로 종일 기다린 것이다. 그레이엄이 존의 앞으로 다가왔다. 당신은 나와 약속을 했어요.

“내가 그대를 필요로 할 때 져버리는 것, 그게 당신이 약속한 것입니까?”

빠져나갈 구석은 없었다. 존은 그레이엄에게 방문을 열어줬다.

“저의 충정을 의심하지 마십시오.”

“나의 기사가 두려움에 도망치시는군.”

“제 맹세는 여전합니다.”

“나를 거역하면서?”

“숭배하고 존경하면서.”

“브리튼에서는 존경을 거역으로 표현하나 보군요.”

“그레이엄, 이것이 내가 그대를 지키는 방법이오.”

말을 마치고 존이 허리를 숙여 그레이엄의 손등에 입을 맞췄다.

“당신은 이제 나의 군주와 결혼하실 몸. 일전에 요구하신 대로 예를 깍듯이 갖추겠습니다.”

“당신은 내가 그런 걸 원한다고 생각하나 보지.”

뾰족한 어조와 달리 그레이엄의 눈썹이 축 처졌다. 존은 그레이엄의 손을 놨다. 그레이엄이 존의 멱살을 틀어 잡더니 벽에 밀쳤다. 쾅 소리가 났다. 존은 손을 들어 그레이엄의 눈물을 닦았다. 당신이 안전했으면 좋겠어. 나지막한 목소리였다. 그레이엄은 자신이 우는지조차 모르고 있었다가, 존의 손길을 쳐내고 방을 떠났다. 의지할 곳은 없었다. 방으로 돌아오는 동안 그레이엄은 더욱 비참해졌다. 안전이 다 뭐란 말인가. 뒤돌아봐도 존은 없었다.


	6. 끝에 가서야 겨우 온 것.

그동안 그레이엄은 구태여 존을 찾지 않았다. 수행원이 곧 브리튼에 도착할 것임을 일러 왔다. 선상이 분주해졌고 그레이엄의 수행원들을 뺀 모두가 고향에 대한 그리움을 이야기하기 시작했다. 수행원들은 나머지 사람들의 달콤한 회상에 차츰 젖어 들어 역시 들떴다. 도착을 예고한 날 수척해진 그레이엄이 갑판 위로 나왔다. 새벽의 어슴푸레한 빛은 반짝거리며 바다 위를 아름답게 꾸미고 있었다.

“목적지에 곧 도착할 것입니다. 그 뒤엔 국왕의 앞에 서게 될 것이고요.”

그레이엄이 존을 바라봤다. 존의 시선은 브리튼 쪽에 고정되어 있었다.

“키를 돌려요.”

그레이엄이 속삭였다.

“이제 도착할 겁니다. 내릴 채비를 하세요.”

그레이엄은 대꾸 없이 방으로 들어갔다. 존이 뒤따라갔다.

“다른 마음은 품지 않는 것이 좋을 겁니다.”

“다른 마음? 예를 들어서요. 당신과 도망치고 싶다는 마음?”

“그레이엄.”

그레이엄은 대답 없이 존을 끌어안았다. 존은 마침내 그레이엄을 마주 안았다. 선수부의 선원이 닻을 내리라고 외치는 소리가 들려왔다.

“어떤 일이 있어도 저를 믿어 주십시오.”

“사랑할 거예요.”

“믿음이면 충분합니다.”

“믿음과 함께 사랑할 겁니다.”

“육지에 내리는 순간부터 그런 말씀은 거두세요.”

“그렇다면 내리기 전에 충분히 해야겠군요. 사랑해, 존.”

존은 잠시 아무 말도 하지 못하다가 겨우 입술을 뗐다.

“저도 같은 마음입니다.”

“말로 해요,” 존이 다시 침묵을 지키자 그레이엄이 재촉했다. “어서.”

“사랑해 그레이엄. 하지만, 하지만 그렇기에 더더욱 당신을 사랑할 수는 없어요.”

“궤변을 내뱉는 입술에 벌을 드려야겠네요.”

그레이엄이 조심스럽게 입을 맞췄다. 존이 응하지 않을 방법은 없었다.

“벌이 너무 가혹하여 상처가 깊습니다. 전하께선 은혜를 베풀어 다시 한번 저를 치료해 주시겠습니까?”

“손이 많이 가는군요, 경은.”

그레이엄이 옅게 웃었다. 그 미소에 존이 마주 웃지 않을 방법도 없었다. 닻을 내렸다는 선원의 외침이 들려왔다. 마지막이라고 생각하며 존이 먼저 다가갔다. 그레이엄은 눈을 감고 존을 받아들였다. 누군가 방문을 두드리며 내리셔야 한다고 알렸다. 키스는 짧게 끝났다. 그레이엄은 존의 눈을 바라봤다. 눈썹뼈 밑으로 그림자가 지지 않은 존의 눈매는 평소보다도 순해보였다. 존이 그레이엄의 뺨을 손가락으로 쓸었다. 그레이엄은 그 조심스러운 손을 감싸더니 제 뺨을 부비고 손바닥과 손목에 입을 맞췄다.

“가지 말아요.”

“가야 합니다. 내리면 모든 걸 잊어요.”

말을 마친 존은 서둘러 방을 빠져나갔다. 브리튼에 도착하니 아침이었다.


	7. The Wedding

육지에 내리고 며칠이 지났다. 성의 모두가 결혼 준비의 막바지로 바빴다. 그레이엄도 예외는 아니어서 성에서 벗어날 수 없었다. 오늘은 공식적으로 그레이엄을 환영하는 연회가 있었다. 그레이엄은 왕의 옆자리에 앉아 홀을 내려다봤다. 존과 그레이엄의 시선이 허공에서 부딪혔다. 존이 눈인사를 건네자 그레이엄은 못 본 체했다. 존은 몸이 먼저 반응한 자신을 이해할 수 없었다. 잊는 것은 생각보다 어려웠다.

연회의 처음부터 그레이엄은 즐거워 보였고, 궁정의 술을 거덜낼 기세로 잔을 비웠다. 존의 시선은 어찌할 도리 없이 자꾸만 그레이엄을 향했다. 왕은 모든 것을 흡족한 얼굴로 굽어보았다. 연회가 끝나기 전, 그레이엄이 여독과 술기운을 핑계로 먼저 자리를 떠도 되냐는 허락을 청했다. 왕은 흔쾌히 승낙했다. 존은 왁자지껄한 홀을 둘러보고, 은근슬쩍 자리를 떠 그레이엄의 뒤를 쫓았다.

연회장의 문을 나서면 바로 바깥이었다. 그레이엄의 흔적을 놓친 존이 사방을 두리번거렸다. 달빛을 따라 드리워진 아름드리 교목의 그림자에서 그레이엄이 나오자 금발이 새하얗게 빛났다. 한달음에 뛰어간 존은 그레이엄과 함께 그림자에 몸을 숨겼다.

“잊으라면서?”

“당신이 기다리고 있었잖소.”

“당신 사촌, 당신이랑 하나도 안 닮았잖아요.”

“닮았다면 그대 고통이 줄어들었을까요?”

“더했겠지. 도망가요, 존. 내일 결혼식이 끝나면 모든 게 끝나요.”

존이 쉽사리 대답하지 못하는 사이에 그레이엄이 선수를 쳤다.

“됐어요. 어차피 당신이 말이라도 그러겠노라 할 거라고는 기대하지도 않았어.”

그레이엄은 손을 뻗어 존의 양 뺨을 감쌌다. 존은 내리깐 눈을 들어 시선을 맞췄다. 책망이 이어졌다. 슬픈 투정이었다. 

“언제나 말뿐이더니 이젠 말조차 못 하는군.”

“당신과 당신 가족의 안위를 위해서일 뿐입니다.”

존은 고개를 돌려 조심스럽게 뺨을 감싼 그레이엄의 손바닥과 손목 안쪽에 차례대로 입을 맞췄다. 숨결과 입술이 피부를 간질였다. 선선한 바람은 얽혀있는 네 개의 다리 사이 틈새를 찾지 못하고 옷자락만을 팔락였다. 풀벌레 소리가 하나둘 들리기 시작하는 날이었다. 그레이엄은 조심스럽게 존의 얼굴을 쓸어보다가 사랑하는 이를 껴안고 중얼거렸다.

“당신이 싫어.”

존은 온기를 느낄 뿐 말이 없었다. 밀회는 짧게 끝났고 두 사람은 각자의 자리로 돌아갔다. 다음날 결혼식은 아무 탈 없이 진행됐다. 브리튼의 악명 높은 날씨도 이날만큼은 아름다웠다. 그레이엄은 결혼식의 주인공이었고, 존은 멀찍이 떨어진 인파 속의 하객이었다. 피로연이 끝날 때까지도 존이 그레이엄과 마주칠 일은 없었다. 둘은 밤이 깊어도 각기 다른 이유로 잠들지 못했다.

***

결혼식의 화창했던 날씨는 다음 날부터 거짓말 같이 흐려졌다. 비가 내리고 우중충한 날들이 지나자 뜬 해는 성을 고루 비췄다. 그늘 밑을 거닐던 존은 반대편에서 걸어오던 그레이엄과 우연히 마주쳤다. 실로 오랜만에 만나는 것이었다. 햇살 아래의 금발은 한층 더 밝아 보였다. 그레이엄은 살이 내렸고 한층 더 성숙해진 듯한 분위기를 풍겼다. 뒤로는 시종 두엇이 있었다. 존이 먼저 예를 갖춰 인사를 건넸다. 그레이엄은 존의 몸이 어떤지를 물었다.

“경의 고향에 돌아왔으니 분명 더 나아지셨겠죠. 말 타는 법을 알려줄 스승은 구하셨나요?”

“다리는 나아지고 있지만, 선상에서 내리신 벌로 인한 상처는 아직 깊습니다.”

“저런. 좋은 약을 찾아보셔야 하겠습니다.”

그러더니 그레이엄은 시종에게 정원에서 오늘 할 일을 설명하기 시작하면서 지나쳐 갔다. 존도 그곳이 어딘지 알았다. 성의 가장 안쪽 한구석에 위치한, 그레이엄이 오기 전까진 초본원이던 곳을 말하리라. 한 면은 주랑 현관, 두 면은 성의 내벽, 나머지 한 면은 두꺼운 담장으로 둘러쌓인 사면의 공간이었다. 주랑 현관의 기둥은 흉벽 위에 세워졌고, 현관을 통해 성으로 들어갈 수 있었다. 정원도 현관을 통해야만 들어갈 수 있다는 뜻이었다.

손질하지 않은 덤불과 가지를 드리운 나무가 안뜰 한구석을 차지한 것에 불과하던 안트베르의 작은 정원과는 다른 곳이 될 것이라고, 언젠가 들었던 말이 떠올랐다. 그레이엄이 시야에서 사라질 때까지 존은 그의 뒷모습에서 눈을 떼지 못했다.

***

며칠 후 왕이 존을 불렀다. 존이 알현하자 왕은 그레이엄을 잘 보필해 왔다며 존을 치하했다. 역시 믿을 건 피붙이뿐이오. 왕의 무한한 신뢰에 존은 몸 둘 바를 몰랐다. 나의 형제를 위해 사냥이라도 가야 하는데, 듣자 하니 말에서 떨어졌다고. 존이 입꼬리를 올리고 대답했다. 실수란 호메로스조차 하는 것 아니겠습니까.

“무엇을 상으로 내릴지 고민했다네. 그레이엄이 좋은 생각을 내주었어. 그대를 위해 좋은 상대를 찾는 게 좋겠다더군. 자길 좋은 짝에게 데려다주었으니 우리도 자네에게 걸맞을 훌륭한 배필을 찾아주는 게 맞다고. 나 역시 같은 생각일세, 형제여.”

순간 존의 속에서 어떤 이성적 판단보다도 배신감이 치밀어 올랐다. 당신이 감히, 내게 어떻게? 왕은 껄껄 웃기만 하고 있었다. 하지만 훌륭한 궁정인답게 존은 표정을 가리는 법을 알았다.

“저는 아직 부족한 점이 많습니다. 가정을 건사하기에 한참 모자라, 괜한 사람을 고생시키는 꼴이 될 겁니다.”

“두 가문 간의 합일이 그대의 성장을 이끌어 줄 터. 때로 어떤 관문은 준비되지 않은 채로 통과하게 되는 법이거늘. 아니면, 따로 마음에 둔 상대가 있나?”

“그런 것이 아닙니다, 전하.”

농담조로 던진 말이 분명했으나 조심히 대답할 수밖에 없었다. 찔리는 것이 있는 이들은 으레 그렇다. 왕은 상으로 존의 치수에 맞는 새 케이프와 좋은 술을 하사하고 그를 물렸다.


	8. L'elisir d'amore

그레이엄이 웃었다. 평소 그 특유의 미소와는 달랐다. 눈은 완전히 접혀 눈꼬리에서 눈물과 사랑스러움이 뒤섞여 흘렀고 쳐진 눈매가 확연하게 드러났다. 입꼬리가 올라가면서 입이 벌어지자 도톰한 아랫입술이 도드라졌다. 그 웃음을 보자 배꼽 아래에서부터 사지를 향해 쾌감이 스멀스멀 퍼져 나갔다. 이제 그레이엄은 제 아래에 깔려 기분 좋은 신음을 내뱉으며 눈을 천천히 감았다. 아랫배가 단단해지며 척추의 아랫부분이 둥글게 말리는 느낌이 들었다. 한 올도 걸치지 않은 두 몸이었다. 달아오른 피부와 피부가 달라붙었고, 그 아래의 살과 근육, 뼈가 느껴질 때까지 몸과 몸이 밀착됐다. 서로의 들숨과 날숨이 귓가를 간질였다. 존은 자신의 허리가 움직이는 것을 느꼈다. 그레이엄은 밭은 숨을 내쉬었다. 허리와 등에 그의 뜨거운 손바닥이 느껴졌다. 손바닥의 움직임을 따라 화상 자국이 남을 것만 같았다.

몸의 중심에서부터 말단을 향한 쾌감이 허벅지 안쪽을 지날 즈음엔 뜨겁다 못해 차가웠다. 숨결 같은 신음에는 차츰 제대로 된 소리가 섞이기 시작했다. 혀가 귓구멍을 집요하게 핥아 적시고 목덜미를 짓씹자 그레이엄은 허리를 움찔거렸다. 서로의 몸 더 깊숙한 곳을 향하자 안개처럼, 존재함을 알아도 잡히지 않을 것만 같던 쾌감이 일순간 예리한 창처럼 몸의 깊은 곳을 꿰뚫었다. 존은 창 앞의 작은 토끼처럼 그저 당하기만을 할 수밖에 없었다. 실제 창과 다른 점이라면 침대 위의 창은 고통 대신 짜릿한 열락을 선사했다는 것이다.

쾌락이 온몸에 뒤번졌다. 그레이엄이 안아달라는 듯 두 팔을 벌렸다. 존은 당연히 그 품으로, 사과가 땅 위로 떨어지는 것과 같이 이끌렸다. 품 안에는 아, 그레이엄의 달콤한 한숨 섞인 신음이 있었고 자신의 뒤통수를 쓰다듬는 손길과 함께 내 사랑하는 사람, 하고 중얼거리는 그의 목소리가 있었고…

“나의 왕이시여.”

뭐? 존이 경악하여 벌떡 상체를 일으켰다. 그레이엄이 의아한 표정을 지으며 자신을 바라봤다. 그 순간 시야의 범위는 갑작스럽게 좁아졌다가, 튕겨 나오는 듯한 느낌과 함께 넓어졌다. 찰나 동안 일어난 일이었으나 무한한 시간 동안 일어난 것 같기도 했다. 존은 이제 마치 미사를 보는 신도처럼, 무대에 난입할 수가 없다는 것을 직감했다. 의지의 문제가 아닌 능력의 문제였다. 몸을 움직이기는커녕 자신은 그 공간에 존재하지조차 않은 것만 같았고, 할 수 있는 일이란 그저 바라만 보는 것이었다. 자신의 사촌, 그의 군주가 아무것도 아니라며 그레이엄을 껴안고 자리에 누웠다. 그레이엄의 팔이 사촌의 등을 감싸는 것이 보였다. 뒤이어 다리와 다리가 얽혔다. 존은 그 자리에 없는 존재였다.

더 이상 어떤 온기도, 쾌감도, 달큰한 끈적임도 없었다. 사촌과 그레이엄은 자신의 앞에서 입을 맞추고 교접을 시작했다. 기뻐하는 울음소리가 귀를 파고들었다. 심장이 세차게 뛰다가 일순간 번쩍 눈이 떠졌다. 눈앞에는 새까만 어둠뿐이었다. 눈을 뜬 것인지 감고 있는 것인지 생각해봐야 할 만큼 칠흑 같은 밤이었지만 꿈보다는 나았다. 가장 끔찍한 점은 자신이 흥분했다는 것이었다.

얼마나 정신이 없었는지 좌우가 분간되지 않았고 상하 역시 그랬다. 침대에서 일어나기 위해선 어느 쪽으로 내려가야 하는지 고민해야 할 정도였다. 결국 가만히 누워 천장을 바라보는 일을 택했다. 시간이 지나 창문을 통해 들어온 시리도록 새파란 파랑이 천천히 어둠을 장악했다. 방 안의 어느 것도 그 정복을 피할 순 없었다. 자신의 팔이 새벽의 색으로 물들어가는 것을 지켜보며 존은 자신에게 안식을 주었던 어둠이 사라지는 것을 관망했다.

***

그레이엄의 꿈을 꾸고 한밤중에 깨어난 뒤로 편히 잠든 날이 없었다. 어떤 날은 분노가 일었고 어떤 날엔 배신감이 들었다. 화는 질투가 되었고 이내 상심으로 변모하여 무력감이 온몸을 짓눌렀다. 무력감이 들 때면 존은 자리에서 일어날 수 없었다. 무력감 뒤엔 자책이 뒤따르기 마련이었다. 온 세상을 저주했지만, 실상 증오할 이는 자신이라는 것을 언제나 마음 한구석으로는 알고 있었다. 해가 떠도 세상은 밝지 않았고 나이팅게일이 울어도 주변은 묘지처럼 적막했다. 눈꺼풀 안쪽에는 그 순간만이 인두로 지진 듯 남아 있었다. 눈을 감을 때마다 보고 싶지 않은 장면이 그려졌다. 존은 날이 갈수록 말라갔다.

과거를 되새김질하며 고르지 못한 선택지를 선택했노라면 펼쳐졌을 미래를 그리는 것은 아무런 도움이 되지 않았다. 그러나 우리가 아는 그대로를 실천할 수 있었다면 메시아가 도래할 필요도 없었으리라. 분노와 배신감이 드는 날엔 그나마 살 만했다. 무력감과 자책이 시작되면 그야말로 꼼짝할 수 없었다. 그런 날이면 감히 배신감을 느낀 스스로가 증오스러웠고, 자격 없는 질투에 휩싸인 것이 한심했다. 아무리 눈을 감았다 뜨기를 반복하고 밤을 새워도 그레이엄이 결혼을 했고 함께 살아갈 수 없다는 사실에는 변함이 없었다. 모든 것이 부질없었다. 후회조차도.

좁은 성안에서 소문은 역병보다도 빠르게 퍼지고, 비밀이란 존재하지 않는다. 존이 시름시름 앓는다는 소식에 에릭과 마이클이 찾아왔다. 존은 오랜만에 만난 친구들을 반갑게 맞으며 왕이 하사한 술을 대접했다. 마이클은 그의 아내 존시의 연락을 받고 일찍 자리에서 일어났다. 둘만이 남게 되자 에릭이 넌지시 무슨 일이 있는 건지를 걱정스레 물었지만, 존은 대답하지 않았다. 그 누구도 자신을 이해하지 못할 것이 분명했다.

자리는 곧 파했다. 친우를 배웅하고 존은 정처 없이 걸었다. 본디 걷기는 근면한 자의 운동이기도 하지만 광인의 것이기도 하다. 그리고 미치지 않고 사랑하는 방법은 없다. 해가 서쪽으로 넘어갈 즈음까지 산책은 계속됐고, 마침내 걸음이 멈춘 곳은 정원이었다. 처음부터 이곳을 향했다면 더 일찍 도착했을 것이다. 정원의 담장 너머로는 추수를 앞둔 밀밭 색깔의 둥근 머리가 있었다. 존은 자신도 모르게 담장에 기대어 그레이엄을 불렀다. 어쩌면 존이 마신 것은 술이 아니라 사랑의 묘약일지도 몰랐다.


	9. 사랑은 오래 참고 사랑은 온유하며

교만해지지 않고 자랑하고자 하는 마음이 없는 것이 과연 사랑인가? 가슴이 격렬하게 요동치며 피가 혈관을 통해 솟구치지 않는 것이? 사랑은 사실 온유하지 않으며, 투기하지 않는 방법이란 없다. 서로에게 유일하고 최선의 존재가 되고자 하는, 치사하다면 치사하고 귀엽다면 귀여운 마음. 인간의 사랑은 때로 비열하고 졸렬하며, 뜨겁고 축축하고, 무엇보다도 펄떡거린다. 사랑은 활력을 가져오기에 사랑을 발산하지 못할 때는 무력감이 온다.

사랑에 빠진 자에게 보이는 것이라고는 연인밖에 없기에 때로 참을 수 없을 만큼 무례하다. 연인을 사랑하는 것이 곧 자신에게 이로운 일이기에 자신의 유익만을 좇고자 할 때가 있다. 그는 성을 내고, 악한 방법을 강구하고 불의를 기뻐해서라도 사랑을 갈구한다. 진리를 내버리는 일에도 꺼림이 없다. 모든 것을 참기에 어떤 것도 참지 못한다. 모든 것을 믿기에 어떠한 것도 믿지 못한다. 하여 사랑을 하는 사람은 끊임없이 흔들린다. 사랑의 실행 주체는 사람이므로 사람이 흔들림에 따라 사랑 역시 흔들리는 것처럼 보인다.

이 모든 방황은 그가 사랑을 한다는 증거이다. 마음이 없다면 흔들릴 일조차 없었다. 따라서 지향하는 바가 있는 자는 필시 갈팡질팡한다. 존이 유일하게 지킨 것은 오래 참는 것이었으나, 이조차 그의 의지는 아니었다. 사랑하면 오래 참을 수밖에 없었다. 어찌할 도리 없이 모든 것을 감내해야 했다. 하지만 모든 것에는 한계가 있다. 이 불타는 것을 더 속에 담아둔다면 재가 되어버릴 것이다. 그러므로 존의 고백은 실상 계획적이라거나 의식적인 것이라기보다는 충동적이고 무의식적인 것이었고, 무엇을 이루거나 얻기 위한 것이라기보단 살기 위해 한 것이었다.

태양이 들어갈 준비를 하느라 하늘에는 구름만이 가득했다. 정원의 한 면을 감싼 두꺼운 담장은 보통 사람의 눈썹 높이까지 왔다. 이는 존에게 담장은 겨우 어깨높이에 불과함을 의미했다. 사랑해. 최후의 순간을 맞이한 죄인이 업을 고하는 것처럼, 존이 결국 인정했다. 도저히 버틸 수가 없었다. 심장이 고동쳤다. 마침내 살아 있는 기분이었다. 쓰러져 아무것도 보이지 않던 지난날들은 겪은 적조차 없는 것 같았다. 정원 안에 앉아있던 그레이엄은 존의 목소리를 듣고 일어났다가, 말의 내용에 놀랐고, 마지막으로 얼굴을 보곤 고개를 돌렸다.

“그레이엄.”

존의 목소리는 들떴지만 거의 애원하듯 들렸다. 그레이엄이 한마디를 했다.

“취하셨군요.”

“사랑에 빠졌지.”

“술독의 이름이 사랑인가 봅니다.”

“나의 사랑, 돌아서지 마십시오. 자비를 베풀어 제게 마지막 기회를 주실 것을 무릎 꿇고 간청드립니다.”

“마지막 기회?”

“내가 어리석어 그동안 눈을 감고 귀를 막아 진실을 외면했지. 손바닥으로는 하늘을 가릴 수 없고 나의 신은 언제나 진실을 알고 계셨거늘. 이제 모든 것을 바쳐 용서를 구하고자 하오.”

“용서는 내가 바라는 것이 아닙니다. 진정한 기사답게 사랑을 위해 모든 것을 바치세요. 당신의 명예도 걸어요.”

“기사의 명예는 사랑에 바치는 제물이오.”

“그 사랑은 당신이 그토록 말하던 주군을 향한 사랑이겠지요.”

“아, 그레이엄. 당신을 위한 사랑입니다. 그대 결혼 서약은 신성한 말씀이 아니라 당신을 사지로 몰아넣은 사슬이란 걸 깨달았소. 우리는 인간의 약속 그 위에 존재하는 사랑의 포로, 저항할 도리가 없지. 당신이 없는 날들은 너무나 고통스러워 차라리 죽음이 편하겠더군. 세속의 규율 위에는 나만을 위한 세상이 존재한다는 것을 일찍이 깨달았어야 했는데! 오늘은 당신이 날 용서할 마지막 날이 될 거요. 잘못이란 더는 없을 거고.”

“어떠한 배신이나 외면도, 절대로?”

“영원히,” 빨간 노을빛이 두 사람의 얼굴을 물들였다. 붉어진 얼굴은 상기된 것인지 노을의 탓인지 그 까닭을 가릴 수 없었다. 망설임과 함께 시작된 고백에는 시간이 지날수록 확신이 담겼다. 존이 용서를 구할 때 그레이엄은 존 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸고, 사랑을 고백할 때쯤에는 존에게 다가가 담장에 기대어 있었다. 서쪽 하늘에는 아직 태양의 마지막 빗살이 남아 있었으나 지상은 어두웠다. 존이 다짐하듯 덧붙였다. “오직 사랑뿐.”

“다른 숭배나 존경도 없이?”

그레이엄이 장난스레 물었다. 필시 선상의 일을 추궁하는 것이라. 존의 눈매가 휘어졌다.

“우리 사이의 이 담장 이름이 존경이나 숭배가 아니라면. 그렇소.”

그레이엄의 웃음소리가 터져 나왔다. 태양의 모든 광휘가 지평선 너머로 완전히 떨어졌다. 넘어와요, 나의 사랑. 내 유원*을 어떻게 가꿀지 설명해줄게요. 해가 졌으니 그대가 현관으로 들어오는 건 아무도 보지 못할 거예요. 그 순간 현관에서 시종이 나타나 그레이엄을 찾았다. 그레이엄은 급하게 존을 제 뒤로 숨기고 부름에 답했다. 정원에 더 머무를 것이니 찾지 말라는 명령과 함께.

존이 정원에 들어오자 그레이엄은 존의 손을 잡고 정원 한가운데로 이끌었다. 이곳에는 수반을 놓을 겁니다. 그리고는 방금까지 연인을 갈라놓았던 벽을 가리켰다. 벽은 허물고 대신 격자무늬 울타리를 세울 거고요. 타임 같은 허브는 그대로 키우겠지만, 대신 로즈메리는 자리를 옮기기 위해 흙을 갈아 엎어놨죠. 울타리를 세우고 수반에는 물이 찰 때쯤엔 이곳의 장미와 백합, 수선화도 꽃을 피웠을 거예요. 존은 가만히 그레이엄의 목소리를 들었다.

두 사람은 나란히 현관 아래 흉벽에 걸터앉아 같은 하늘을 올려다봤다. 지하의 어둠이 지상에 올라와 완연하게 자리를 잡은 시간이었다. 사람의 소리가 없는 밤은 낮보다 고요했다. 연인은 눈에 달과 별을 담았다가도, 누가 먼저랄 것 없이 서로를 바라봤다. 두 쌍의 눈동자에는 각자의 세상이 담겨있었다. 나비가 꽃에 이끌리는 것과 같이 얼굴이 가까워졌다. 입술이 겹쳐지자 나비의 날갯짓은 먹이를 사냥하는 포식자처럼 맹렬하게 변했다.

주문에라도 걸린 느낌이오. 존이 중얼거렸다. 그레이엄은 날숨으로만 조용히 웃었다. 오늘 걸린 게 아닐 겁니다. 당신은 이미 날 사랑하고 있었어. 나란히 있던 어깨와 어깨가 붙었다. 존은 허벅지 위에 놓여있던 그레이엄의 손등 위로 제 손을 겹쳐 깍지를 꼈다. 이제 영원히 사랑하겠지.

\-------

파우스트 문장 하나 변용해 넣음 

유원(Pleasance)* 국어사전에 안 보이는 것 같아서?? 각주 단다 중세 정원 중 초본원과 과수원이 아닌 정원. 왜 굳이 유원이라고 명시했냐면 pleasance의 중의적 의미를 노리고 싶엇슴.....


	10. The holy golden grail

비로소 사랑을 확인한 연인은 행복한 나날을 보냈다. 사람들의 눈과 귀를 피해 서로의 귀에 사랑의 밀어를 읊조렸고 어둠을 틈타 만남을 지속했다. 날이 갈수록 언행이 대담해지는 만큼 달콤함도 더해졌다. 여름밤만큼 사랑이 피어나기 좋은 때가 없는 탓이기도 했다. 어두운 곳에서는 시각보다 후각이 예민해진다. 장미의 향이 흩어질 때 사랑이 만개하는 것은 당연한 일이었다.

반지를 나눠 가질 수 없었으므로 대신 서로가 두른 케이프 한구석을 잘라 가졌다. 같이 밤을 지새울 수 있는 침대는 없어도 성밖에 빛이 닿지 않는 숲이 있었다. 그레이엄은 사냥을 새로운 취미로 들였는데, 숲속에서 종종 길을 잃었다. 그럴 때마다 존이 그레이엄을 찾아내 함께 성으로 복귀했다. 어떤 만찬에서는 존이 그레이엄의 옆자리를 배정받았다. 술이 덜 익어 맛이 덜한 날이었다. 그레이엄이 술로 입술을 축이고 잔을 내려놓았다.

“오늘은 술이 별로군요.”

“분할 때는 단 것조차 쓴맛이 나는 법이죠,” 존이 천연덕스럽게 대답했다.

“내가 왜 분해요?”

“제가 옛날에 거짓을 고한 적이 있거든요. 허나 이제는 주께 고해하는 것과 같이 진실을 아뢰고자 합니다.”

그레이엄이 눈썹을 치켜들고 존을 바라보았다. 존은 그레이엄 쪽으로 몸을 기울이더니 목소리를 낮춰 뻔뻔한 얼굴로 속삭였다.

“사랑해.”

그레이엄은 들고 있던 술잔을 입에 대고 있다가, 밀어를 듣고는 잔 속에 웃음을 묻었다. 손님들은 저마다 이야기를 나누고 있었다. 그날 만찬에서 존과 그레이엄은 식탁 아래로 서로의 손과 다리가 스치도록 내버려 두었다. 연인이 서로의 영역을 침범할 때는 조심도 거침도 필요가 없다.

***

어느 날 왕이 존을 불렀다. 일전 하사한 상이 아무래도 부족한 듯하다는 이유였다. 시종이 존이 도착했음을 알리자 왕은 모든 사람을 물리고 존을 들였다. 탁자 위에는 단도와 집무에 사용하는 다른 물품들, 그리고 오래되어 보이는 상자가 있었다. 술과 케이프로는 숭고하고 아름다운 인연의 빚을 다 갚을 수 없어 오래 고민했다는 왕의 이야기가 길어졌다.

“그대도 기억할 것이야. 우리의 선조가 용을 물리치고 얻은 성배, 황금 술잔 이야기 말일세. 어릴 적 자네와 내가 어머니의 무릎에 기대어 듣던 이야기 중 하나였지. 선왕께 보여달라 청했지만 오직 국왕만이 볼 수 있다 하여 우리가 매우 상심했잖나.”

왕은 말을 이어가며 상자의 뚜껑을 열었다. 물건을 감싼 하얀색의 천을 펼치자 황금 술잔이 빛났다. 추수하기 전의 밀밭처럼 노랑이 일렁여 존의 시선을 사로잡았다. 눈을 떼지 못하는 존을 보자 왕의 목소리에는 웃음기가 섞였다.

“아름답지. 국왕에게나 허락되었으니 그대가 그리 시선을 빼앗기는 것도 이해하네. 존, 상심한 우리를 달래기 위해 선왕께서 들려주신 이야기를 기억하나, 용을 죽이는 방법에 대하여? 바로 이곳,” 왕의 손이 존의 턱 아래로 불쑥 들어왔다. “이곳을 노려야 한다는 것 말이야,” 말이 이어지면서 손가락은 목젖 근처를 툭툭 쳤다.

함께 자란 형제끼리의 장난일 터였다. 존의 눈길은 샛노란 광선에 홀린 듯 고정되어 있었다. 왕이 손을 내려 상자를 닫았다.

“이제 자네의 것일세. 내가 세상을 떠나면 왕위도 자네의 것이고.”

존이 고개를 번쩍 들어 형제를 바라봤다. 왕이 시선을 지그시 맞췄다.

“그대의 충정이 앞으로도 변치 않았으면 좋겠군.”

존은 형제를 껴안고 뺨과 뺨에 입을 맞추어, 성유물을 두고 군왕에게 충성을 바칠 것을 다짐했다. 존이 방을 나서기 전 왕은 일전의 술은 잘 마셨는지를 묻고, 조만간 나설 밤 사냥에 같이 갈 것을 권했다. 존은 신실한 벗들과 같이 잘 마셨다며 감사를 표했다. 하지만 요새 날이 궂고 비가 내려 다쳤던 다리가 아프기 시작했다며, 사냥에 나가기 어려움을 설명했다.

***

물론 기사가 존뿐인 것은 아니었으므로 곧 밤 사냥일이 잡혔다. 마이클과 에릭이 있었고 테리도 사냥에 참여한다는 의사를 밝혔다. 사냥을 나서기 전 열린 만찬이 끝나고 존과 그레이엄은 정원에서 다시 만났다. 벽을 허물고 격자무늬 울타리를 세울 공사를 하는 중이라 그 두꺼웠던 벽이 일부 허물어져 있었다. 정원 한가운데는 그레이엄이 말한 대로 수반이 놓여있었다. 아직 물이 담기지 않은 메마른 새 수반이었다.

때를 기다릴 줄 아는 꽃망울들 사이로 성미가 급한 장미와 백합 몇몇 송이가 정원에 만개했다. 습기가 섞인 다소 무거운 대기는 꽃향기를 응축하여 담고 있었다. 이따금 수선화 향 바람이 케이프 자락을 들출 때면 머리 위에서는 나뭇잎끼리 몸을 스치는 소리가 났다. 그럴 때면 바람에 몸이 식기 마련이라, 서로의 손을 잡고 온기를 나눌 좋은 핑계가 되었다. 그레이엄이 정원에 들어서자 존을 돌아보며 삐친 듯한 표정을 지었다.

“저에게 아직 인사하지 않으셨어요.”

“무슨 말씀인지 모르겠습니다. 제가 뭔가를 놓쳤나 보군요.”

“응당 기사라면 입맞춤으로 존경을 표하셔야죠. 난 당신이 훌륭한 기사인 줄 알았는데, 아니었나 봅니다.”

존이 잠시 당황하며 주변을 둘러봤다. 그레이엄이 비뚜름히 웃었다. 아무도 없어요, 바보 같기는. 존은 눈썹 양 끝을 내려 그레이엄을 바라봤다가 입을 맞췄다. 이윽고 입술이 떨어지고 이마가 맞닿자 그레이엄이 장난기를 섞은 목소리로 말했다.

“당신은 제 기사입니다. 맞나요?”

“의심할 여지 없는 명백한 사실이지요.”

“그럼 약속한 대로, 앞으로 내게 깍듯이 예를 표하세요.”

“여부가 있겠습니까. ”

두 입술이 제자리를 찾아 다시 포개어졌다가 떨어졌다. 서로의 허리를 감싸 안은 연인은 킥킥 웃었다. 달빛 아래서 허리를 껴안고 걸음을 옮기는 일은 춤을 추는 것처럼 보이기도 했다. 사냥이 시작되었음을 알리는 뿔피리 소리가 멀리서 들려왔다. 뒤이어 사냥개들이 짖는 소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 그레이엄은 존의 손을 잡고 침실로 이끌었다.


	11. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 이 편만 19체크 못하나? 몰라... 19씬 있음

“당신도 첫날밤에 웨딩 가터를 벗겼겠지.”

존이 문을 닫으며 말했다. 그레이엄이 먼저 침대로 향했다. 케이프는 벗은 지 오래였다. 피로연 때는 보지 못했으니 여기서 했을 테고. 질투를 숨기지 않는 목소리는 제 말의 내용을 확신하면서도 아니라는 대답을 원하고 있었다.

대답은 말소리가 아닌 묘한 웃음으로 돌아왔다. 그레이엄은 존을 자극하는 방법을 정확하게 알고 있었다. 밤바람이 불어오자 얇은 커튼이 팔락거렸다. 촛불이 두엇 켜진 방은 어둑했다. 그레이엄이 허리띠를 풀러 이불 위로 떨어트렸다. 존은 그 찰나가 아주 느릿하게 진행됐다고 느꼈다.

허리띠가 침대 위에 떨어질 땐 금속성의 소리가 났다. 그 소리를 신호로 존이 그레이엄의 허리를 붙들고 입을 맞췄다. 그레이엄은 존의 손등을 감싸고 위치를 내렸다. 골반에서 손이 멈추자 존의 손길이 성급해졌다. 입맞춤도 그에 따라 격렬하게 그레이엄을 파고들었다. 튜닉을 벗길 시간도 없다는 듯, 존은 긴 튜닉 자락을 올릴 뿐 벗기지는 않았다.

“존, 으읏... 서두를 필요, 윽... 없다고,” 그레이엄이 몇 번이고 다독였지만, 잘 풀리지 않은 구멍에 밀어넣기 시작한 후로 존의 속도가 늦어지는 일은 없었다. 그러니 존이 먼저 사정할 만도 했다. 그레이엄의 구멍이 울컥거리며 존의 정액을 뱉었다. 존이 양 손목을 결박한 채로 박은 터라 그레이엄의 앞은 직접적으로 가해진 자극 없이 얼추 단단해져 있었다. 존은 그레이엄의 안에서 빠져나오더니 다리 사이를 파고들었다.

튜닉 아래로 존의 움직임이 가려졌다. 행동이 눈으로 보이지 않자 그레이엄은 존의 손길과 숨결, 입안을 더욱 적나라하게 느꼈다. 양 허벅지 밑으로는 존의 어깨가, 위에는 그의 손이 있어 자꾸만 좁아지려는 제 다리를 단단히 고정했다.

다리 사이 깊숙한 곳엔 가장 먼저 가벼운 날숨이 느껴졌다. 부드럽고 말캉한 것이 스치듯 지나가고 뜨거운 기운이 제 것을 감쌌다. 방금 지나간 말캉한, 필시 입술이 분명한 것은 뿌리 근처에서 서로 다물리더니 기둥을 조이기 시작했다. 그와 동시에 축축하고 뜨거운 살덩이가 제 것을 어루만졌다. 새로운 감각에 그레이엄의 허리가 뒤틀리고 발끝이 움찔거렸다. 존의 머리가 움직임에 따라 그의 들숨과 날숨은 피부를 간지럽히다 말기를 반복했다.

열기와 함께 시작된 쾌감이 그레이엄을 잠식했다. 다물린 잇새로 억눌린 숨소리가 새어 나왔다. 존이 혀를 꼿꼿하게 하여 요도구를 중심으로 파고들 듯 핥았다. 더는 신음을 참을 수 없었다. 그레이엄의 입이 벌어져 신음을 뱉었다면, 존의 입은 벌어지되 그레이엄을 더 한껏 삼켰다. 가장 끝에 난 어금니를 귀두가 가볍게 스치자 그레이엄이 사정했다.

그레이엄 위로 드리워진 절정의 장막이 지나갔는데도 존은 올라올 생각을 하지 않았다. 허벅지 안쪽에 입술을 묻는 것이 느껴졌다. 그레이엄은 허리를 들고 제 튜닉 자락을 말아 올렸다. 존은 머릿속으로 웨딩 가터를 그리며 그레이엄의 허벅지 안쪽에 잇자국을 내고 있었다.

그레이엄은 존을 물끄러미 바라봤다. 구멍에서 자신의 정액이 흘러나오자 존은 잘 담고 있으라는 듯 엄지를 움직여 갈무리했다. 그레이엄이 실소하며 존의 어깨를 발로 툭 쳤다. 뭐해요. 퍽 진지한 표정을 하던 존도 웃음을 터트리더니 아예 허벅지 위에 얼굴을 묻고 웃었다.

앞머리가 골반 근처를 간지럽혔고 존의 웃음이 가져온 기분 좋은 진동이 다리에서부터 몸통을 타고 올라왔다. 존이 고개를 드니 눈동자와 눈동자가 서로를 마주했다. 웃음으로 이완된 분위기가 일순간 팽팽해졌다. 그레이엄의 얼굴에서 웃음이 사라지고 그 흔적만이 남자 존은 한쪽 입꼬리만을 싹 올려 웃더니, 다시 그레이엄의 다리를 어깨에 걸쳤다. 이런 밤에는 말이 별로 필요하지 않다.

거듭하여 서로의 몸을 탐하는 일은 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 체액과 땀으로 얼룩진 언더 튜닉까지 모두 벗고 맨몸이 되어서야 한숨 돌릴 만한 여유가 생긴 것은 퍽 역설적이었다. 존이 그레이엄에게서 떨어져 숨을 고르며 눕자 그레이엄은 팔베개를 자청했다. 존이 그레이엄의 팔을 베고 가슴팍에는 뺨을 댔다. 그레이엄의 심장은 빠르게 뛰고 있었다. 뺨을 통해 들어온 박동은 머리 전체를 울리는 듯했다. 심장의 소리는 귀로 듣는 것이 아니었다.

“그대가 다른 이와 눕는 것만 생각하면 난…”

존은 튀어나온 말을 마치지 못하고 눈을 감았다. 그레이엄은 아무 말 없이 존의 머리를 쓰다듬다가 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 존은 자연스러운 일인 양 부드러운 입술을 느꼈다. 그런 존을 휘어진 눈으로 바라보던 그레이엄은 애인의 손목을 잡아 제대로 눕히고는 그 위에 올라탔다.

“오늘이 있으니 난 이곳에서 항상 당신을 떠올릴 거야.”

애인의 저돌적인 태도에 존은 눈을 크게 뜨고 바라봤다. 자신을 올라탄 완전한 나신을 은은한 불빛이 핥듯이 비췄다. 허벅지에는 자신이 만든 흔적이 보였다. 그레이엄은 그의 것을 대강 세운 뒤 제 구멍에 맞춰 넣었다. 사실 세우기 위해 애쓸 필요는 없었다. 허벅지의 자국을 보여주는 것으로 충분했다. 안에 있던 존의 정액이 허벅지를 타고 흘렀다. 남아 있는 것은 윤활유 역할을 했다. 삽입된 것이 안에서 더욱 커졌다. 그러니까, 만족스러운 신음이 터져 나왔다. 그레이엄의 말이 이어졌다. 명령이었다.

“지금은 나만 생각해요.”

그레이엄이 허리를 돌리기 시작하자 존의 미간이 패였다. 두 사람의 신음은 그들의 몸과 같이 조화를 이뤘다. 숨결에 따라 구멍이 조여지고 풀어지기를 반복했다. 이따금 그레이엄이 불규칙적으로 조이면 존은 속속무책으로 신음을 뱉었다. 그레이엄의 허리를 감싼 두 손도 느슨해졌다. 이럴 때마다 그레이엄은 짜릿했다. 그러나 칼자루를 쥐듯 허리를 잡고 있는 것은 존이었다. 

쾌감에 익숙치 않은 기사가 열락을 좇아 어수룩하지만 강하게 허리를 처올리자, 그레이엄은 예상치 못한 반격에 높은 신음을 내지르며 앞으로 고꾸라졌다. 앞머리는 땀에 젖어 이마에 달라붙었고 그레이엄의 앞 또한 프리컴에 젖어 배꼽 아래로 달라붙어 있었다. 신음과 사정감을 억누르며 존은 다시 허리를 움직였다. 끝까지 밀어넣은 제 것의 끄트머리에 전해지는 내벽의 감각은 짐짓 새로웠다. 귓가에는 애인의 거칠어진 숨소리가 아른거렸다. 뜨겁고 달콤한 입김이 피부를 간지럽혔다.

몇 차례의 정사가 끝나고 둘은 나체로 껴안은 채 선잠이 들었다. 존이 잠에서 깬 건 사냥개 소리가 들릴 때였다. 멀리서부터 들려 온 말발굽 소리와 한 무리의 사람들 소리가 밤의 고요를 깨트리고 새벽을 몰고 왔다. 존은 그레이엄을 깨워 마지막 키스를 남기고 급히 방을 떠났다. 밤은 그들의 편이었지만, 어둡다고 해서 모두가 앞을 보지 못하는 것은 아니다. 사랑에 눈이 먼 것은 연인뿐이었다.


	12. 단죄

부정을 고하는 충신이 있었다. 왕은 경고를 무시하고 결국 자신을 능멸한 두 죄인 때문에 이마를 짚었다. 수치스러운 이 사태에 함구령이 내려졌다. 처벌은 조용하게 진행됐다. 그레이엄은 해안 절벽 위의 외딴 수도원으로 보내졌다.

요사이 안색이 좋지 않으니 경치가 좋고 인적이 드문 조용한 곳에서 요양하라는 왕의 배려였다. 브리튼에 도착한 뒤 지금처럼 얼굴이 핀 적이 없다는 사실은 중요하지 않았다. 그레이엄은 명령에 순종했다. 전날 밤 침실에서의 비밀 협상이 있었다.

아무리 왕이어도 일국의 왕의 자식을 함부로 죽일 수 없었다. 그러니 그레이엄의 형벌은 유배로 끝나는 대신 거절할 경우 애인의 목숨이 떨어진다는 것이 그 내용이었다. 정확하게는 협상이 아니라 거절할 수 없는 제안이었다. 그레이엄은 떠날 때까지 성의 가장 안쪽에 유폐됐다. 정원에도 나오지 못했으므로 정원은 금세 황폐하게 변했다. 수반에는 끝내 물이 채워지지 않았다.

그레이엄이 떠나는 날이 됐다. 수행하는 일원은 보잘것없었고 배웅하는 행렬은 변변하지 못했다. 왕은 떠나는 배우자에게 비위 좋게 작별 키스를 했다. 존은 또다시 행렬 속에서 모든 것을 그저 지켜볼 수밖에 없었다. 모인 사람들이 모두 떠나고 그레이엄의 뒷모습이 보이지 않을 때까지, 롯의 아내처럼 존은 그 자리에 못 박힌 듯 있었다. 모든 것을 시작하기 전 두려워했던 일이 벌어지고 있었다. 그래도 사랑을 후회하진 않았다.

데인족의 침략이 빈번했던 시절이었다. 그레이엄이 떠나고 얼마 뒤 왕은 존을 소환했다. 이번 침략에 대응하여 출전하고자 하니 그대가 수장이 되어 출정하라. 나의 형제, 이 자리의 후계 격인 자네가 이 땅을 지키는 것은 당연하다. 그렇지 않은가.

기사가 전쟁에 나서는 것은 지당한 일이었다. 더군다나 주군의 명령이었다. 존은 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 명을 받들었다. 군기와 군대가 주어졌다. 오합지졸이었다. 데인족의 정예병에는 상대가 되지 않을 것이 불 보듯 뻔했다.

하지만 왕의 명분에는 의심할 여지가 없었다. 애초에 거절할 수 있는 권유 따위가 아니었다. 명령의 탈을 쓴 처분이었다. 나가서 유명을 달리하라, 살아 돌아오지 말라. 소리로 나오지 않은 말이 들리는 듯했다. 단죄의 시간이 끝났다.

존이 출정하는 날에는 따스한 햇볕이 비치고 달콤한 바람이 불었다. 사람들은 날씨에 감탄하여 승리를 입에 담았다. 기실 자살 행위와 다를 바 없다는 것쯤은 다들 짐작할 수 있었음에도. 전장으로 가는 길은 지난했다.

적은 해협을 넘어 들어와 바다를 등지고 진을 치고 있었다. 동이 틀 무렵 전쟁이 시작됐다. 초반에는 존의 군대가 우세를 차지했다. 방패벽 전술은 언제나 효과를 발휘했다. 짧아졌던 그림자가 길어지기 시작했다. 적이 전략을 바꿔 줄행랑을 쳤다. 존은 피로하여 모두 빨리 끝내고 싶었으므로 도주하는 적의 뒤를 맹렬하게 추격했다. 유인책이었다. 대혈전이 시작됐다.

***

전패. 전쟁은 수장이 죽어야 끝나므로 존은 자연히 제 죽음을 내다봤다. 적장의 일격을 맞고 말에서 떨어져 땅에 처박힐 때는 하늘이 눈에 들어왔다. 사위의 치열함은 제 것이 아닌 양 아득하게 멀어졌다. 창공에는 새 한 무리가 대열을 맞춰 날았고 그 뒤로 여우의 모양을 한 구름이 있었다.

문득 그레이엄과 안트베르에서 하늘을 올려다본 날이 떠올랐다. 그가 하늘에서 무엇을 보곤 했는지 알 것도 같았다. 다시는 보지 못하겠구나. 새삼스러운 깨달음이 뒤늦게 몰려왔다. 후회나 슬픔은 아니었다. 그냥 보지 못하겠구나, 하는 생각뿐.

해가 질 무렵 존을 사로잡은 적은 맨몸으로 고향에 돌아가 패전을 알리라며 그를 풀어줬다. 전장에서 싸우다 죽는 것이 최고의 영예였으므로 부지한 생은 최악의 치욕이었다. 이제 고향이 없어진 존에게 인간의 가치는 무엇이 됐든 상관이 없었다. 해풍에서 육풍으로 바람의 방향이 바뀌었다.

기마병이 대다수인 적이 물러날 때는 땅이 흔들렸다. 아직도 살아 있음을 깨닫자 난데없는 허무가 차올랐다. 사체가 산을 이루고도 발에 차일 듯 굴러다녔다. 자신이 데려온 이들의 얼굴이 보였다. 존을 제외하면 벌판 위의 유일한 생명체인 까마귀들이 낮게 날며 울었다. 그 외엔 풀벌레 소리조차 들리지 않았다.

존이 해안선을 따라 무작정 걸음을 옮겼다. 피비린내가 따라붙었지만 멈추는 일은 없었다. 말과 칼, 군대와 깃발, 염치와 고향을 잃었어도 목숨이 남았고 그의 사랑하는 세상이 남아 있었다. 사실 존이 잃은 것은 애초부터 그의 것이 아니었던 걸지도 모른다. 그런 것들은 그의 세상에 속하지 않았다. 존의 세상은 그레이엄 하나였다.

길잡이가 없어도 목적지는 분명했다. 바다를 따라가면 도착하리라. 말이 없다면 걸어가면 그뿐이다. 그레이엄을 찾아내는 몇 번 해본 적 있었다. 믿음과 바람의 순서는 때로 도치되기에, 존이 실수를 한 적이 있었다. 그레이엄을 혼자 두어서는 안 됐다. 두 번 다시 같은 실수를 할 수는 없었다.


	13. 영원히 하나 되어, 끝도 깨어남도 두려움도 없이

그레이엄은 수도원에 도착하자 지금까지 전혀 어떤 일도 일어나지 않은 듯이 굴었다. 아침에 일어나 밥을 먹고 저녁에는 잠을 자는 일상이 유지됐다. 하루에 한 번은 정원이나 수도원 밖의 절벽 위를 산책했다. 평생을 그곳에 산 듯 평온해 보였다. 안트베르나 브리튼의 본성에 있을 때보다도 더 규칙적인 생활이었다. 술은 마시지 않았다. 취하면 잠시나마 연인을 잊고 들뜰 터였다. 기억하는 일이 얼마나 고통스럽든 존을 잊을 수는 없었다. 철저하게 맨정신이어야만 했다. 그편이 더 고통스러우므로 더 좋았다.

눈물은 의지와 무관하게 나왔다. 자각하지 못할 때가 많았다. 식사 시간이 되어 기계적으로 음식물을 씹던 중 접시에 물이 떨어졌다. 유서 깊은 수도원이라더니 보수 공사가 필요하구나, 그런 생각을 하던 참이었다. 앞에 있던 수도사 길리엄이 말없이 손수건을 내밀었다. 그레이엄은 그때까지 수도사의 행동을 이해하지 못했다. 다시 물이 떨어졌다. 수도사는 그레이엄의 손에 손수건을 들려줬다. 비로소 자신이 울고 있다는 것을 깨달은 그레이엄은 존이 제 눈물을 닦아주었던 일을 회상했다.

어떤 때는 외롭지 않았다. 존이 곁에 있다고, 당연히 그렇다고 생각했으므로. 그렇지 않은 때에는 사무치게 그리웠다. 시간이 지나자 아무 때나 눈물 흘리지 않는 법을 배웠다. 시간이 더 지나자 그레이엄은 존이 모든 것을 잊었으면 하고 바랐다. 기억하는 사람은 자신으로 족했다. 그는 아직 결혼하지 않았고, 죄과가 있다는 추문은 공공연하지 않았다. 자신을 한때의 추억으로도 남기지 않고 존이 여생을 굳건하게 살아갔으면 했다. 다음 날 도착한 것은 존의 출정 소식이었다.

살아남을 가능성은 희박했다. 그레이엄도 데인족을 알았다. 한참 이지러졌던 달이 차오를 동안 아무런 소식도 없었다. 무소식이 희소식이라고 믿었다. 그리고 패전 소식이 들렸다. 전멸이라고도 했다. 존은 시신조차 찾지 못했다는 말이 들렸다. 소식을 들은 날 그는 해가 지고 떠서, 전날 이야기를 들었을 때와 같은 자리를 차지할 때까지 가만히 앉아있었다. 이젠 아무런 일도 일어날 수 없겠구나. 정말 아무런 일도 일어나지 않겠구나. 불현듯 깨달음이 왔다.

며칠 뒤부터는 시름시름 앓았다. 그레이엄은 달과 함께 야위어갔다. 일어나지 못할 정도가 아니면 탈력한 몸을 이끌고 수도원을 나가 절벽 위를 걸었다. 북해 너머를 지켜보는 것은 새로운 일과이자 유일한 일과였다. 바다 너머 안트베르가 있었다. 그곳에서의 모든 일이 꿈결처럼 멀게만 느껴졌다. 하루는 절벽 위를 걷다가 그 자리에서 무너져 내렸다. 존이 잘 있지 않기를 바란 적이 있었다는 게 떠올랐다. 처참하게 쓰라리길 바랐다. 혼자만 아픈 것 같아 억울한 때였다.

전사戰死의 원인이 그것이었을 게다. 그따위 생각은 추호도 하지 않았어야 했다. 깨달음은 항상 늦게 온다. 바람이 불어 잔디가 누웠다 일어나기를 반복했다. 싯누런 풀밭이 밀밭처럼, 파도처럼 일렁였다. 그는 한참을 소리 없이 울고 유령처럼 수도원으로 돌아갔다. 그런 날이 몇 번 반복됐다.

노을이 차츰 바다를 향해 걷는 것을 절벽 위에서 하염없이 지켜보던 어느 날이었다. 샛노란 구체가 어둡고 푸른 바다에 발을 적셨다. 차츰 어둠이 몰려왔다. 밤은 그들의 편이었다. 한때 존이 했던 실수로 그레이엄이 깨달은 것은 밀어내는 만큼 다가가면 된다는 것이었다. 존과 재회할 생각에 그레이엄의 속에는 희망과 기쁨이 차올랐다. 그렇게 그는 절벽 위에서 연인을 만나러 가기 위한 첫발을 내디뎠다. 어떤 죽음은 살아가는 방법이다. 그러므로 이는 죽음이 아니라 삶을 택한 일이었다.

발 없는 말이 천 리를 간다. 존은 발도 있었고 말도 아니었으므로 소문보다 도착이 늦었다. 어깨 위의 케이프는 반쯤 찢겼고 발에는 상처가 가득했다. 전투 중 입은 부상에서는 피와 진물이 흘렀다. 해안가를 따라 걷다 보면 바닷물이 밀려와 발을 적시곤 했다. 존이 멈추는 일은 없었다. 암석해안을 광인처럼 걷던 존에게 절벽 위 수도원이 눈에 들어왔다. 절벽을 오르기 위해 놓인 돌계단이 멀리 보였다. 그의 앞에는 누군가 쓰러져 있었다. 잔뜩 묻은 피를 제외하면 깊게 잠든 것처럼 평온한 모양새였다.

누운 이가 그토록 그리던 연인임을 존은 보자마자 알았다. 믿지는 않았다. 어느새 밀물이 발목까지 차올랐다. 잔파도가 밀려오면 그레이엄의 케이프와 튜닉 끝자락이 수면에 떠서 부드럽고 느릿하게 굽이져 움직였다. 돌연 물이 빠지면 천은 바닥에 착 붙었다. 바다가 정강이에 넘실거릴 동안 존은 그레이엄을 바라보는 것 외에는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 머리 위에서는 그레이엄을 찾으러 나온 수도사들의 비명과 까마귀와 갈매기의 우짖음이 신비롭고도 처절한 합창처럼 아울렸다. 하늘은 귀가 없는 듯, 소란과는 무관한 모습으로 그저 조용하게 해를 바다로 완전히 밀어 넣었다.

마침내 모든 것이 간명했다. 살아 있는 느낌이 생생하게 들었다. 존은 그의 사랑하는 이를 품에 안아 들었다. 그레이엄의 부드러운 입술 사이로 달콤한 숨결이 흘러나오는 듯했다. 아틀라스처럼 두 팔로 그의 세상을 안은 존은 그레이엄과 숨을 나눴다. 입술의 기도는 두 존재에게 불멸로 응답했다. 

얼굴에 행복한 미소가 피어올랐다. 연인은 천천히 바다로 향했다. 지상이라는 하나의 세계는 둘에게 부족했으므로. 이제 그들의 앞에는 끝도 깨어남도 두려움도 없다. 하늘의 별들은 쏟아질 듯 많았다. 달이 뜨지 않은 새까만 밤이었다. 바다에 이는 물결이 절벽에 부딪히는 소리만이 가득했다.


End file.
